


Marking Us

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Fondling, M/M, Making Out, Omega Connor, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega Oppression, Omegaverse, Possessiveness, Prompt Fill, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia, general dickery from Eichard, homophobia of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: As Connor and Gavin bear the strain of being openly in an Omega/Omega relationship, Gavin’s partner tries to make his less-than-savory intentions for Gavin clear. But as Connor fights his jealousy, he can’t help but wonder if Gavin would be better off without him.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, one-sided relationship - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Marking Us

**Author's Note:**

> Since y’all know I’m a huge slut for Omegaverse, I thought I might as well try my hand at this challenge! I hope you like this first entry, and remember to leave a comment!   
> Twitter:@Ill_Ratte  
> Tumblr:@illratte

For all the literature that existed on Omega/Omega couples, brief as it was, there was no mention of the telltale possessiveness that characterized the bond between Alphas and Omegas. And yet, Connor couldn’t help the simmering heat that coursed through him whenever Richard interacted with Gavin. Gavin was Connor’s Omega, and Connor was Gavin’s Omega, but Richard was a big, nosey Alpha who couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Gavin. 

Connor and Gavin had started dating a year and a half ago, and had been friends for a few months before that. Connor loved Gavin, but sometimes, the strain of being openly in an Omega/Omega relationship wore on him. They had already separately earned themselves the title of Office Pariah, Connor from being openly trans, and Gavin for undergoing his transition while under the eyes of everyone at the department. It hadn’t been easy, and they had gained their fair share of dirty looks and stares whenever they were intimate, but Connor soldiered on. 

And yet, the way Richard was so casually intimate with Gavin slapped him in the face. It had started out small enough for Connor to let it slide. Just a hand on Gavin’s shoulder while reading his reports, or a look that trained on him a little too long. It didn’t help that Richard was Gavin’s partner, which granted him too many reasons to have access to Gavin. Besides, Connor didn’t want to be the fussy, bitchy Omega who wouldn’t let his mate befriend anyone besides him. 

And yet, Connor couldn’t help the way his lip curled as he watched Richard lay his arm over Gavin’s back. 

“Hey there!” Connor waved at Richard, letting an easy grin take over his face as he loped over to the two of them. 

“Hello.” Richard smiled stiffly, his hand tightening over Gavin’s back before retracting.

“How are you two doing on the Pearson case?” He asked, crossing his arms and leaning down onto Gavin’s desk. Currently, Gavin sat in the spinny chair whose capabilities he lived to abuse, and Richard crouched over him, using said posture as a pretense for touching him. 

“Fine, thank you. Gavin and I have it handled quite well.” 

“I don’t doubt you do. Gavin is a great Detective. Speaking of Gavin; sweetheart, are you ready for your lunch break yet?” 

Gavin’s eyes widened at the proposition, and his mouth moved as if he was testing the idea out before saying it. “I would love to, but Rich and I are gonna work through lunch again. Maybe we can catch up for dinner?” The small little smile, tempered by the downturn of his eyes, told Connor Gavin would likely work through dinner again. 

The working through dinner was because of the case, a large, high-profile ordeal that left Connor waiting up most nights for Gavin to come home. It still wracked his nerves to think of Gavin running on so little sleep, even if Gavin assured Connor that he went through this every few months. And it maybe disquieted him, just a little, that Richard would have unrestricted access to his mate. Connor’s next just wasn’t the same without Gavin. 

“Yeah, I’ll wait up for you.” Connor nodded, reaching over and “planting one”, as Gavin called it, on Gavin’s lips. He tasted as sweet as he smelled, coffee cut with cream and chocolate swirled together, and the barest hint of campfire, somewhere deep and secluded, where no one else could reach them. At least, that’s what Connor’s brain ascribed to the mix of pheromones Gavin exuded. 

When he pulled away, he felt Richard’s eyes on him. Omega/Omega relationships weren’t illegal, but some more traditional Alphas still frowned upon them. Connor suspected Richard was one of them. Richard only pursed his lips at the display of affection, his metallic scent, cut with thunder pooling a little more potent. Not enough to be an assault on the senses, but enough to make displeasure unknown. Connor mentally flipped him off. 

“Love you.” Gavin purred, batting his eyelashes and releasing just a bit of Omega sweetness, enough to make Connor wet. While he never responded when asshole Alphas tried to subjugate them by flexing their pheromones, Gavin’s scent did things to him. 

“See you tonight. And I love you more.” Even if he despised Richard, Connor knew he would come first with Gavin no matter what. 

—————- 

At 7:45, Connor doubted he would even get to see Gavin before he retired to their nest. He had dallied in leaving for a whole hour and a half, getting halfway through his paperwork slated for the next day, but Gavin still sat with Richard, pouring over their case notes. It honestly would have been cute, if not for the way that Richard hovered over him. If he was being honest, the little display sent a pit to his stomach. No one looked twice at the two of them being comfortable in public. Guilt crushed Connor; Gavin looked so free and happy, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his relationship with Gavin kept him from that. 

When Gavin approached his desk, Connor’s head shot up. 

“I was thinking… you ok with grabbing dinner with Rich and me?” Gavin drummed his fingers against the table, looking down at him like a puppy. 

“Of course. Shall I drive you there?”

“Uhh… Richard said he’d drive me. That way I can come back here from the restaurant, and you can go home?”

Connor couldn’t say no to that face. Even if he desperately wanted to. “Alright. Meet you there.” 

All through the drive, Connor felt his jaw clench and unclench. When he finally stepped into the little restaurant Gavin picked out, his only relieve was spying Gavin’s face. They had already gotten a table, Gavin slouched in a red-cushioned chair and already laughing at a joke Richard must have said earlier. Richard sat next to him, and Connor slid into the seat across from Gavin. 

“Hey babe.” Gavin grabbed Connor’s hand, playing with his fingers. Sometimes, the Omega liked to make “designs” with both of their hands. Connor thought it was cute, especially with how much attention he paid to both of them. 

“You two order yet?” He asked, using his free hand to leaf through a menu. The restaurant had a small section of thirium-based foods. 

“Course not. Was waiting for you, Prince.” 

“Waiting for about half an hour, by my count. Were you distracted, Connor? I know Omegas can be bad with directions.” 

“Hey! It was fifteen minutes. And I’m an Omega, too.” Gavin stuck his tongue out. 

Rich faked a laugh. “It was just a joke.” 

“I got stuck in traffic.” He hadn’t expected Richard to be so bold, yet Gavin didn’t notice. Perhaps that was why Richard felt so comfortable in his passive aggression. 

The beginnings of a growl built in the back of Connor’s throat. Most thought of Omega Growls as reserved for when someone messed with an Omega’s pups, but the way Richard smirked at him, his hand back to creeping towards Gavin, built up something deep inside of him. 

Connor focused himself on Gavin. “And how are you? I never knew you had so many hours of work in you.” 

“Like shit. Because I really don’t.” 

“Don’t undersell yourself, Gavin. You’re doing remarkably well for an Omega. You’ve seen things even I haven’t!” 

Gavin flinched a little at the remark, but he gave Connor a boyish shrug. Like it was all just a little joke between them. 

The waitress arriving to take their orders was a welcoming distraction, even if she complimented Gavin and Connor about being “such cute… siblings”. Connor’s hand remained clamped onto Gavin’s, like if he let go, Gavin would slip away. 

Connor tried to fill the space with small talk, but after their food arrived, Gavin slipped away to the bathroom, leaving Connor alone with Richard. 

At first, he didn’t speak, poking at the mess of blue noodles on his plate. 

“You two are quite the odd couple.” Richard said. 

Connor looked up. He seemed impassive, so Connor took the bait. “I could say the same about you and him, too.” 

“Really? We’re Alpha and Omega. Like it’s meant to be. No offense.” 

“Well, Gavin isn’t particularly fond of cis men or Alphas. No offense. I’m just surprised he tolerates you.” 

“Well, he doesn’t have you around to influence him, now does he?”

“Excuse me?” 

“I mean, you’re the one who started your little fling, right?”

“What are you implying.” Connor stabbed his plate with his fork, twisting at noodles that looked more and more like android intestines. 

“Sure, he has that whole trans thing going on, which I know you encouraged him on, but he was a good Omega before you stepped in. He obeyed his superiors, he wasn’t so indecent in public, and he certainly wasn’t casting his eyes on other Omegas. I’m just saying, with my help, I’ll get him back to being the proper Omega he once was. Gavin’s a good guy. He just needs the right Alpha.” 

Connor laughed. Suddenly, all the bubbling rage from before leaked out of him, like he was a balloon and Richard’s words had popped him. “You really know nothing about my boyfriend if you think your Alpha knot can set him straight.” 

He stood up, and he would have said more, but Gavin bobbed back into view, so instead Connor grabbed him and crushed his lips against his Omega’s.

At first, Gavin’s eyes bugged, before he leaned forwards, hungrily running his tongue against Connor’s lips. His hand shifted to squeeze Connor’s ass in classic Gavin makeout fashion, so Connor snaked his hand to palm Gavin’s cunt and t-dick through his jeans, a little smirk forming at the thought of Richard’s reaction to him “sullying” Gavin further. He didn’t care that people were watching, and he didn’t care that he and Gavin were both Omegas, and that their relationship inspired a dangerous concoction of lust and disgust in the people around them. All that mattered was that Gavin was his, and that Connor was staking his claim. 

When Connor pulled away, he was panting. He felt much better than if he had made some silly growl at Richard. “I’m leaving now, baby. See you tonight?”

“About that… I’m due for a break, right? Was thinking… we continue this at your place?” Gavin playfully pushed at his chest. 

“Of course. Anything for you, my Omega. And Richard, mind still squaring up with the waitress for us? You are an Alpha, after all, so it’s only fair.” 

Gavin laughed at the jibe, taking Connor’s hand and holding it so delicately in his own, like Connor was his and Connor was precious. “Yeah. I don’t want to miss another moment with my Omega.”


End file.
